


Changes

by Pervyspam



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: After using magic to give herself a little something extra, Aversa nails her husband Robin. Total PWP. Futanari on male. Contains blowjobs, facials, anal sex, references to pegging, and a few hints of femdom. This was actually the first futa fic I ever wrote, I just didn't upload it until now.





	Changes

'So,' he finally broke the silence. 'Are you going to explain why you have...' He swallows sharply, motioning with his eyes to her formidable new member.  
  
'A bigger cock than you?' She finished his sentence with a smirk, leaning back slightly on the bed and spreading her legs to give him a better view of her cock. Upon seeing his exasperated reaction, he giggled. 'I woke up with it.'  
  
'You didn't.'  
  
'I was looking for a way to make yours bigger and it backfired.'  
  
'You're joking.'  
  
'I am,' she admitted. She got up momentarily, making no effort to hide her nakedness, and rummaged lazily through a nearby drawer. She quickly produced a long carving of an erect male member - a toy she had pleasured herself with long before her marriage to Robin.  
  
'I couldn't stop thinking about when you let me use this on you a few nights ago.'  
  
'You what?!' He spluttered. 'C-Come on, Aversa, I was drunk as all hell that night. We both were.'  
  
'Not enough to forget how hot it got me,' she toyed the carving seductively. 'Or _you_ , for that matter.' She learned in close to him, her face mere inches away from his. ' _I saw you_ ,' she told him. 'I saw you using this on yourself yesterday morning.'  
  
His face went bright red. As drunk as he'd been the first time his wife suggested wearing the carving as if it were a part of her body and having her wicked way with him, he couldn't forget the incredible orgasms she's given him by doing so. He'd always fantasised about her dominating him in such a way once more but feared that it had simply been a drunken whim of hers never to be repeated while sober, so he'd snuck back to their tent after a long night of strategising to pleasure himself with the item in question but it hadn't quite been the same.  
  
'Do you have any idea how wet I was, watching you _fuck yourself_ while moaning my name?' Aversa purred in a low, throaty whisper.  
  
'W-What does that have to do with your... your... t-that thing?' Robin stammered, his face practically glowing by now.  
  
'I think you know _exactly_ what this has to do with my new toy, Robin,' she grinned. 'When I saw how much you were into having me fuck your tight little behind, I poured over every tome I had looking for a way to give myself a real one.'  
  
Robin was completely lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak but could barely produce anything coherent.  
  
'W-Wh... W-W- _Why_?'  
  
'Why?' Aversa's smile softened into a more genuine one. 'Why, my dear little Robin, because I wanted to know what it would feel like.' She continued to stroke the carving in her hands, much slower but somehow far more suggestively. 'I loved seeing you writhe in pleasure when this big thing was inside you and now I want the real thing. I want to know for myself what it feels like to bury a part of me deep inside you and make you mine...'  
  
She dropped the carving and began spreading her hands across his body - one of them gingerly running over his rapidly-growing erection. 'And it seems you do, too.'  
  
He almost leapt back in shock until she closed the distance between them and tenderly kissed his forehead, slowly  
  
'S-So...' He regained a small portion of his composure. 'How do we start doing this?'  
  
'The same way we always start, dear,' Aversa leaned in and planted a kiss upon his lips. He returned it instinctively, submitting to her fully as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She laughed into the kiss as her roaming hands began to push away his coat and pull his shirt over his head. She pushed him back onto the discarded clothes and began kissing her way down his neck. Her fingers wandered over his bare chest, punching a nipple and yielding a sudden gasp from her younger lover.  
  
'Aww, did that hurt?' She smirked again.  
  
'You're wicked...' He groaned before being pulled into another kiss.  
  
'You know you wouldn't want me any other way,' Aversa hummed, taking Robin's trousers firmly in both hands and pulling them down his legs. He hastily unfastened and kicked off his boots to make her job easier, finally starting to pick up the pace.  
  
'Oh, NOW he's getting into it,' she sang. Her husband could say nothing through his silencing blush but the way in which he slowly began kissing his way along her neck and down to her breasts said more than any words ever could.  
  
Unlike Aversa, Robin was never in any hurry when it came to sex. The master tactician approached lovemaking the way he approached war: slow, steady, and never missing a thing. He instinctively knew where to apply his lips, how long to kiss his wife's body for, and when to move on. His hands slowly rescued around Aversa's hips and slowly moved their way up her body to her breasts. He was always a little nervous about touching them, always requiring a nod of approval from her before he made contact. In a way, she found it cute. He was a perfect gentlemen, never touching her without her consent and never rushing through their foreplay.  
  
His lips slowly closed over one of her nipples and he began to kiss it tenderly, rolling his tongue around it as her hand took hold of his and wrapped it around her erection.  
  
He stopped for a moment. It was real. It wasn't some trick or illusion, it was a real flesh and blood cock - and, from what he could see from a downward glance, it seemed to be bigger than his by about two inches and maybe a little thicker, too.  
  
'Are you okay?' She asked, releasing her grip on his hand. As much as she loved sex, Aversa was not selfish. Robin knew that, if he really made clear that he didn't want this, she would back off, undo the spell and all would be forgotten.  
  
But he wasn't going to do that.  
  
While the feeling of holding another cock for the first time was a frightening one, he could not deny that this arrangement was all his darkest fantasies come true. To answer her earlier question, he nodded his head and began to close his grip on her before proceeding to stroke her.  
  
Aversa gasped sharply as the man she loved gently ran his fingers along her new shaft. Her breaths only quickened as he picked up the pace and gradually increased his speed. Pleased with his achievement, Robin gently started to j his wife down on the ground so that he could strike her cock in a more comfortable position. However, just as she was about to land softly on the earth below them, he lost his place and slipped. She quickly reached out a hand to stop him: grabbing his shoulders as he landed right between her legs, his eyes level with her now-fully erect member.  
  
He was utterly transfixed. Now that he could see it up-close, he couldn't help but admire it. It was definitely an inch or two longer than his and more than a little thicker. Like the rest of his wife's body, it was completely shaven: all the better to show off her impressive length and heavy-looking balls. Beneath both, he could saw vague hints of her now-hidden her vagina. Apparently, she hadn't traded one for the other. Still, it was her cock that utterly commanded his attention now: standing tall, glistening with a thin layer of seed. Her strong but unmistakably feminine scent filled the air, flooding his head. Making his mouth water.  
  
His lips opened. He pressed them against the head of her erection and kissed it. Upon hearing her purr at the attention he was giving her, he kissed her again. And again. And again, this fourth time speeding his tongue over the head of her shaft and tasting her fully.  
  
As predicted, her new nectar was salty but also rather sweet at the same time. Eager for more, he began to slowly sink his lips over the tip of her organ.  
  
'Mmm... That's right,' she hummed, one of her hands coming to rest upon his head; the universal sign to continue. Complying with her demands, he began to lower his head slowly down her cock. The second inch passed his lips and he pulled back to the tip before sinking back down again to try and get the third into his mouth  
  
'Yes!' Aversa gasped. 'That's it... Good boy.'  
  
Four inches, then five, passed into his mouth - just about the halfway point - and Robin was finally starting to get a little more adventurous. He cradled her balls with one hand while stroking her base with the other, all the whole allowing Aversa's hands to guide him up and down as he bobbed on her cock. He felt her fingers curl and twist around his hair as he sucked her and this sensation of being so utterly in someone's control awakened a dark part of his subconscious. After pulling up from the sixth inch for breath, he withdrew his mouth entirely and looked up into his wife's eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' She asked, genuine worry in her eyes.'  
  
'Absolutely nothing,' he beamed, lapping up the pre-cum at her head to show her. 'I love how you taste. I just...'  
  
'Yes...?'  
  
'I was just thinking...' He said. 'How would you feel about being a little... rougher with me?'  
  
Her eyebrows raised, clearly curious. 'I'd love to,' she said. 'What do you want?'  
  
'... Make me take it,' he said in a half-whisper. 'I want you to fuck my throat. I want to taste you. All of you.'  
  
Aversa chuckled. It was no secret that, between her and her husband, she was the dominant force in the bedroom. He knew that, of course, but she hadn't seen this absolute need for submission from him in a long time. It worked for her, though, and she knew exactly what to do. She pushed him off her gently so that she could rise to her feet and pulled him up to his knees by his hair. Staring directly into his eyes as she brought him to eye-level with her erection again, she began lazily stroking herself once more.  
  
'This is going in your mouth again,' she told him. 'You're going to suck it all and you're not going to stop until I cum. Do you understand?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Good,' she nodded back. 'Then open your mouth.'  
  
He complied but his lips weren't parted enough for her liking, so she pinched his nose hard to make him to gasp for breath.  
  
'I said, open your mouth!'  
  
As he sucked in air through his throat, she slapped a hand behind the back of his head used the other to feed her whole cock down his throat in that moment. He gagged but she held his head in place by his hair.  
  
'Don't even think about getting away from it!' She barked. 'Get used to it. This is how I'll be waking you up from now on, so you'd better learn to take it all!' She took a moment to let him get accustomed to her impressive size before pulling back slightly and thrusting her whole shaft down his throat again. She pulled all the way back to her halfway point and then slammed her cock inside him once more.  
  
A few tears rolled down Robin's face from shock but the look in his eyes told Aversa to continue. He was gazing up at her with pure lust, loving every second that she used his throat as her plaything. She smiled at him, a silent thank you, before getting back into her dominating persona.  
  
'You like this, Robin? You like it?'  
  
He could only offer muffled sounds as a reply.  
  
'How's this for... fucking your... throat?' She punctuated the pauses with heavy thrusts into his mouth. 'Huh?! Tell me... how does it... feel?! F-Fuck, your throat is so fucking... tight, you... slut!'  
  
With each withdrawal, she pulled another inch of her cock out of his mouth and, with each thrust, she shoved it right back down his throat. Her breathing was getting so much quicker and heavier now. It wouldn't be long.  
  
'I knew you'd... fucking love this, Robin! Y-Yeah! You're just a... worthless... fucking... cock slut! You're such a whore... You hear me? You're just... a little... f-fucking... whore for my... cock! _Oh, fuck_! **Fuck**...!'  
  
Her thrusts were getting more and more erratic, losing all sense of rhythm as she just ploughed away mercilessly at his mouth: getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She didn't warn him. She just kept thrusting, her speech becoming a series of incomprehensible curses, until she finally yelled out and shot a load hard down his throat. Before he could react, she pulled out and jerked her cock as fast as she could: shooting thick white strands of cream all over his face.  
  
' _OH YES!_ ' She screamed. 'Oh, _take it_ , you whore, **_TAKE... IT!_** '  
  
She cried out again with the last of her strength, releasing a final few jets of gooey white over her lover's face. Aversa was breathing heavily, sinking slowly to her knees as she saw Robin clean his face of her seed.  
  
'You could have warned me first,' he pouted.  
  
'And miss out on a chance to see the man I love splattered with _my_ cum?' She replied, a false coyness in her eyes. 'Not a chance.'  
  
Robin tried to act annoyed but the way in which he licked away at the cream covering his lips when he thought Aversa wasn't watching, as well as his own incredibly hard erection, gave his arousal away. Aversa giggled at the sight of her husband trying to stealthily clean his face. She scooped up a large amount of her essence in two fingers from around her husband's brow and cheeks and offered it to his lips.  
  
'Drink up,' she commanded.  
  
Robin playfully shut his lips tight but relented when Aversa thrust her fingers past them. He wrapped his lips tightly around her fingers and licked them clean. When she withdrew them, he hungrily reached out with his tongue to clean his face properly and gleefully accepted whatever remaining seed she could find and offer; swallowing it down with a throaty gulp. Eager for more, he pushed her back and began to polish her cock with his tongue, lapping up whatever he could.  
  
'Mmm, that feels nice, Robin, she murmured. She reached out a hand to his hair, pulling his head back so she could look him in the eye. '... But I want something else now.'  
  
Robin understood what she was asking long before she slapped his behind playfully. He half-jumped, half-chuckled at the contact and returned her sultry gaze.  
  
'I'd better slicken you up, then.'  
  
'I don't think that's a word, dea-ah... _Ahh!_ '  
  
Aversa's objections have way to moans as Robin took her whole member into his mouth once more, bobbing back and forth as far as he could. He sucked her until she pushed herself up and him all the way to his back. She turned back to her drawers and searched for a small vial of an amber-coloured liquid. 'My favourite massage oil,' she explained, unscrewing the bottle and pouring about half of it into her free hand. 'I'm sure it'll help. Now, could you... turn over for me?'  
  
He complied and, soon after, he felt her legs at either side. She kneeled down and applied the oil first to her shaft, giving it a little extra lubrication, and then to her lover's behind. As she held his cheeks apart and spread the liquid around his entrance, she teasingly prodded him with a finger.  
  
'Its going to be a lot bigger than this,' she hummed. 'Are you sure you're up for it.'  
  
'J-Just _fuck me_ , already!' Robin stammered.  
  
'If you insist,' she grinned and, without warning, thrust the head of her cock inside her husband.  
  
Robin called out sharply as Aversa began to enter him; arching his back and raising off the ground slightly. Aversa took this chance to pull him onto all fours and wrap her hands around his thighs. 'Are you all right?' She asked.  
  
'I-I'm fine,' he gasped. 'Just... give me a minute.'  
  
Aversa leaned over, her ample bosom pressing into his back, and kissed the side of Robin's face tenderly, one of her hands snaking down to begin stroking his cock. As he began to hum in pleasure, she began to continue entering him: pushing inside him slowly and carefully, stopping for a moment after every two inches or so to give him time to breathe. Once she was buried in him all the way to the hilt, she pulled back about halfway and slammed her length back inside him. Robin couldn't help but groan, his mouth hanging open as he breathed through it. Having his wife inside him like this was something he'd never even imagined would be possible. Now that it was happening for real, though, he was more turned-on than he'd ever been in his life. Eager to make the experience as pleasurable for her as possible, he made sure to tense all the muscles in his rear whenever she thrust into him; making his entrance even tighter for her.  
  
'Oh, gods, that feels _good_...!' She breathed heavily. 'This is... This is all so...'  
  
'I know,' panted Robin. 'I know. Just keep... _going_.'  
  
Aversa was thrusting more and more of her cock inside her lover at this point: picking up speed with every lunge, her motions becoming more erratic and losing rhythm each time. She bit down hard on his earlobe as she buried herself in him again.  
  
' _I love you_ ,' she sighed. Neither she nor Robin had any synchronisation between them anymore. This was just fierce, animalistic lust washing completely over them. And they were loving every second. 'I love you so _fucking_ much,' Aversa breathed again. Her hand was pumping away at Robin's own member while she ravaged him and, from what she was feeling within it, it seemed he wouldn't last much longer. Her suspicions were soon proven right when Robin came hard in her hand: his voice uttering a few incoherent syllables as he covered her hand in his seed.  
  
While Robin was finishing his orgasm, Aversa's was still on the way. She scooped up as much of his essence as she could, brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry: greedily swallowing her favourite drink. Turned on more than ever, she took hold of his rear with both hands and slammed in and out of it as fast as she could.

'Give it to me!' She heard him pant. 'I-I love you, Aversa! _G-Give it to me!_ '  
  
'I... I will! I'm going to... _I'm going to...!_ '  
  
Faster than ever, she pounded into him. Once. Twice. Thrice.  
  
_She came._  
  
Fireworks went off in her body as her hips began bucking wildly: her member pumping a great load of semen deep inside her husband. She gasped and panted for breath as her orgasm completely washed over her: collapsing on top of her lover as her cock emptied its last inside him.  
  
Utterly spent, she snuggled into him: lazily kissing his neck and cheek. Robin wriggled around, trying to move his lips up to meet hers, so she slid out of him - allowing him room to face her - took his face in her hands and kissed her man dearly.  
  
'That...' She said once they both broke away for air. 'That... was the best fuck of my life.'  
  
The younger man next to her laughed. 'Mine, too.'  
  
'I'm glad,' Aversa smiled, gently laying her partner's hand on her cock. 'So... I take it this is one spell I won't need to break anytime soon?'  
  
'Never,' Robin gave her a playful squeeze and kissed her forehead. She beamed and wrapped her arms around him, allowing his head to fall into her cleavage.  
  
'Good,' she hummed. 'Because I don't actually know how to reverse it.'  
  
'You're joking,' Robin smirked up at her.  
  
'Maybe I am,' she sung, resting her head on his.


End file.
